1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vortex flow meters, and more particularly to an improved vortex meter plug for retaining an electronic support tube on a sensor and meter body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art vortex meter plugs have either applied a set screw through the meter body into the thread of the vortex plug, wherein the thread is damaged, or no retaining means to prevent relative rotation of the plug and sensor. Such a design damages the threads such that the meter assembly no longer meets applicable specifications.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, it is an object to provide a new and improved vortex meter plug.
Another object is to provide such a plug wherein the threads are not damaged by set screws.